Recently, projection display devices using a transmissive or reflective liquid crystal or projection display devices using a light valve, such as DMD display devices, have been used widely.
As a projection zoom lens for use with such projection display devices, a six group zoom lens with four moving groups (moving groups at the time of zooming) configured substantially telecentric on the reduction side is known as described, for example, in Japanese Patent No. 4451516 (Patent Document 1) and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-162700 (Patent Document 2).